Yo si te amo
by Jessica Tobar
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si te equivocaras?. Si tu pensaras que el no te ama, cuando la verdad es que esta locamente enamorado de ti. Cuando tu piensas diferente para no hacerte daño. Pero el te quiere recuperar NaruHina Yo Si Te Amo
1. Chapter 1

Sentada en una orilla de la cama, llorando como si dependiera de eso su vida, todo por un amor que nunca se tuvo, Hinata aun recordaba esas dolorosas palabras /Tenemos que terminar… No te amo más/.

Sasuke había sido su novio durante 2 años, Pronto 3, no podía comprender ¿Qué había hecho mal?, ¿Tan fea era o simplemente se cansó de ella?

Lo amaba, Aun lo amaba, pero al parecer el no, A Hinata le constaba que una relación dependía de dos, del amor que se supone que ambos deben de tener, Ahora ella se creía una tonta egoísta.

Tan mal se sentía que no escucho como la llamaban a la puerta de su departamento.

Ino y Tenten (Sus 2 mejores amigas) Tan cansadas estaban de tocar que de una patada tiraron la puerta.

Hinata abrió sus ojos a más no poder al escuchar tremendo ruido.

-¡HINATA! Por una endemoniada vez más ¡DEJA DE LLORAR!- Grito Ino, Una guapa rubia oji-Azul

-…-

Hinata no sabía que decir, su llanto no la dejaba pronunciar palabra, se sentía destrozada, Aun más que lo propia puerta.

-Hinata entiende Sasuke no supo apreciar tremenda hermosura que tenía por novia- Le decía una animada Tenten haciendo una pose parecida a la de Rock Lee

-¡Cierto! ¡Amiga hay que hacerlo babear por ti, pero lo rechazaras, destrozaras y Le gritaras en su carota de niño bueno! ¡TU ME DEJASTE A MI! Y ¡Y será el hazme reír de la escuela!- Gritaba una también animada Ino haciendo la misma pose que Tenten

-C-chicas…Yo…Les agradezco…Tanto- Decía Hinata entrecortadamente a causa del llanto Antes de darles un fuerte abrazo

-Vamos tranquila Hinata, ahora ponte guapa que acaba de llegar un hermano de Ino- Decía una Tenten más feliz

-¡CIERTO! ¡Mi hermano lo olvide!- Caminando en círculos apresuradamente

-V-vayan r-rápido- Apresurada sin causa

-¡¿Vayan?! ¡Vamos! – Decía una Ino totalmente apresurada

-P-pero m-mírame- Decía señalando su ropa

-¡Cámbiate!... ¡¿Qué ESPERAS?!- Decía Ino enérgicamente

-¡S-si!- Gritaba Hinata optando posición de soldado con una pequeña sonrisa apenas notable.

Sus amigas la ponían de tan buen humor que hasta en los momentos más tristes le sacaban una sonrisa, Siempre con ella, eso la hacía inexplicablemente muy feliz, ser querida por alguien, eso añoro mucho en su corta vida de apenas 21 años

-¡L-lista!- Dijo 5 minutos después

Y así tomaron rumbo hasta el aeropuerto en el lujoso carro de Ino, Quien manejaba a toda velocidad

-¡I-ino-chan, deberías bajar de velocidad!- Gritaba Hinata

-¡Cállate Hinata, esto es vida!- Gritaba Tenten entusiasmada

El viaje hasta el aeropuerto fue corto y rápido, MUY rápido pensaba Hinata

-Mira hay esta mi hermano, ¡NARUTO NAMIKAZE REPORTATE!- Gritaba felizmente Ino

En el aeropuerto se encontraba un Naruto muy apuesto, con una maleta, un traje negro que resaltaba con su piel suavemente bronceada, el rubio cabello revuelto, Volteando hacía las chicas quitándose sus gafas de sol, Posando su azulina mirada en la chica con cabellera azul-obscura

-Es extremadamente apuesto- susurraba Tenten

Hinata por su parte posaba su mirada en los aviones restándole importancia a lo que Tenten había dicho

-¿¡Y ASÍ SALUDAS A TU HERMANA?! ¡ACERATE Y DEJA DE BABEAR POR HINTA!- Gritaba enfurecida Ino

-Hermanita veo que te has vuelto más enojona que hace 3 años- Decía burlonamente Naruto con una amplia sonrisa zorruna mostrando sus blancos dientes

-Jajaja, pero no niegas que babeas por Hinata eh- Dijo Ino con una cara picara

-¡INO!- Gritaron Naruto Y Hinata al unísono

El rubio y la peli azul se miraron por un instante a los ojos, se sentía la conexión que había entre los dos

Naruto ya un poco más calmado saludo enérgicamente con la mano a Hinata y junto una sonrisa enorme

Hinata que se sentía a desfallecer solo se atrevió a decir –H-hola- y una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Tu eres Hinata?- Preguntó

-S-si... ¿N-naruto-kun?- Pregunto esta vez Hinata

-En carne y hueso… Vaya que has crecido, te pusiste más bella- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Bu…Bueno tú también creciste y g-gracias- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un enorme sonrojo

-Te pusiste más bella-ttebayo - Dijo haciendo más grande su sonrisa

-¡Tranquilo tigre!, Sé que Hinata se puso más buena y te la quieres echar pero espérate un poco- Hablaba Ino

Naruto y Hinata se pusieron tan rojos que los tomates les tendrían envidia.

-Y-yo, ¡yo no me quiero echar a Hinata!- Decía Naruto muy rojo

-I-Ino-ch-chan p-por favor ca-cállate-Decía Hinata completamente roja

-¡ ¿POR QUÉ ME CALLO?!- Dijo Ino energéticamente

-E-estamos en el aeropuerto-Esto último lo dijo en un susurro

Tenten solo miraba aquella escena con una gota en la frente estilo anime y los ojos blancos

Naruto estaba ya solo un poco sonrojado-Ino vamos a la casa de una buena vez o si no mamá y papá nos mataran por llegar tarde- dijo

Ino de repente se puso de mil colores al recordar a sus padres, en especial a su madre Kushina que se ponía furiosa si no acataban sus órdenes-¡VAMONOS!- Y se los llevo corriendo como hoja que lleva el viento

Ya todos en el carro Naruto se propuso a hablar, este conduciendo- Y cuéntenme que ha sido de tu vida Hinata-

Ino rápidamente se puso roja de la furia- ¡BAKA EN VEZ QUE ME PREGUNTES A MI QUE SOY TU HERMANA!-Dijo Ino furiosa

Naruto bufo molesto- ¿No puedo preguntar algo?- Se defendió- Pero contéstame Hinata

Hinata sintió como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas- P-pues yo estoy… Bien- dijo cabizbaja

-¡HINATA DEJA DE MENTIR! Acaba de terminar con Sasuke- Dijo Ino un tanto enojada con su amiga

-¡¿CON EL TEME?!- Decía mientras frenaba repentinamente haciendo que todos se exaltaran

-¡NARUTO BAKA CASÍ NOS MATAS!- Dijo Ino

-P-pero Hinata y Sasuke ni se hablaban- Decía Naruto muy sorprendido

-S-sasuke-kun empezó a hablarme c-cuando no… No era muy bueno con Matemáticas- Dijo Hinata más cabizbaja que antes

-Mmm…-Decía pensativo Naruto-Él nunca fue malo en Matemáticas, ¡Era uno de los mejores!

-¿¡Q-que?!- Dijo Hinata- Pero el… Él me dijo que no era bueno y se le dificultaban las cosas

-Al parecer Hinatita te mintió- Dijo metiéndose Tenten, que escuchaba muy atenta todo aquello

-P-pero- Decía Hinata un tanto ruborizada al darse cuenta de que Sasuke se hacía el que no entendía para acercarse a ella

-No puedo creer que le hayas gustado a Sasuke-Teme- Dijo Naruto que al instante se dio cuenta de que Hinata entristeció- Di-digo no es que no seas bonita, si lo eres pero…No estoy diciendo que me gustes pero…-Trataba de animar Naruto pero el solo veía que entristecía más

-ARRANCA EL MALDITO COCHE DE UNA VEZ- dijo esta vez Ino ya molesta

-S-si- Se apresuró Naruto

El resto del viaje fue callado cosa que se le hizo raro a Ino porque Naruto siempre hablaba mucho-Debe estar mal Naruto para no hablar tanto- Pensó Ino

-Ya metí la pata MALDITA SEA- Se decía Naruto a si mismo

-QUE DIVERTIDO VER A ESTE TRIO PELEAR- Pensaba Tenten

-Soy fea él lo dijo, Ahora sé porque Sasuke-kun me… Me dejo- Pensaba triste Hinata

-Ya llegamos-Musito Naruto apenas audible para las demás chicas

-¡HIJITO, NARUTO MI AMOR!- Grito Kushina que al instante fue a abrazar a Naruto, detrás de ella Minato con una sonrisa pero serio

-Mamá… M-me ahogas- Decía acortado por causa del abrazo tan fuerte que su madre le brindaba

-Kushina, tranquila lo ahogas- Dijo Minato con una gotita en la frente

-S-si es que es solo que nuestro bebe creció tanto- Decía Kushina apunto del llanto

-M-mamá por favor ¡Ya soy todo un hombre de negocios no soy bebe!- Exclamó Naruto optando la pose de Gai-Sensei

-¡Cállate Naruto tu eres mi bebe!- Proporcionándole un buen golpe

-Pero, ¿¡Pero por qué me pegas?!- Decía sobándose el punto adolorido- eso…Me recuerda a… A alguien

-Hijo, Sakura ella… Tu sabes que ella esta con otro hombre- Dijo Kushina

-Lo se… Ella… Ella me lo dijo- Dijo cabizbajo

-¡NARUTO YA ME HARTE HAY MÁS MUJERES EN ESTE MUNDO QUE LA FRENTE DE MARQUESINA!-Dijo molesta- Por cierto Hinata tu sabes que chica sale con Sasuke

-Una pe-peli-rosa…N-no se su nombre- También cabizbaja

-Sakura- Muy sorprendido-Pe-pero ¿por qué no te molesta Hinata?-

-Si él está bien…Yo-yo ta-también-Dijo rompiendo en llanto

-Vamos Hinata no te pongas así deberías estar mejor-Dijo Tenten reconfortándola

-Sasuke y ella cumplirían 3 años pronto y de repente le dijo que… Ya no la amaba así como así- Decía Ino abrazándola

-Ese Teme…-Decía Naruto murmurando maldiciones

-Vamos adentro les daré una taza de té- Dijo Kushina

-Si vamos adentro Hinata-chan- Dijo Ino

-S…Si g-gracias chicas- Decía

-¡Hey aquí estoy yo también!- Dijo con una sonrisa

-C-claro Naruto-kun… Gracias- Dijo melancólica

-Veras que el teme no se conseguirá a nadie mejor te lo aseguro- Dijo

-N-no la…La peli-rosa era hermosa- Dijo triste

-¡Hey tú también lo eres!- Decía

-Cof, cof ¡Si pueden dejar de ligar para otro rato!- Dijo Ino

Ambos chicos se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza parecían tomates maduros

-I-Ino… No es-estamos ligando- Decía él rubio avergonzado

-…- La peli-azul se encontraba muda de la vergüenza

-¡Hay claro que SI desde el aeropuerto se te hizo la sonrisa más grande y también solo le prestabas atención a ella Y NO ME DIGAS NO ES CIERTO!- Decía Ino

-…- Se quedó mudo también y el rostro lo sentía arder

Desde atrás de la puerta los escuchaban Minato y Kushina con una sonrisa hasta la orejas riendo bajito para que nadie los escuchara

-Ya era hora de que mi hijo se fijara en la chica- Pensaba Kushina

-Adolecentes- Pensaba Minato

-¡Chicos ya está el té pasen!- Grito Kushina

-Ya vamos- Dijo Ino por que los otros chicos seguían mudos

-Vamos Hinata-chan- Dijo Naruto

-S…S-si- Estaba tan avergonzada que tartamudeaba

-Que la misión olvidar a Sasuke empiece- Le dijo Ino a Ten ten en un susurro

-Si amiga- susurro

-Y que haz echo Hinata-chan- Dijo menos avergonzado

-B-bueno… Estoy por acabar mis estudios para continuar con la empresa de mi padre… Y casi nada importante, salgo con mis amigas y… Salía con S-Sasuke-kun…eso…eso es todo- Dijo bajando la mirada

-Vamos no te pongas así- Trataba de reconfortarla

-E…Es solo que yo lo amaba mucho- Dijo tirando lagrimas

Naruto no se dio cuenta de que 4 personas más los miraban y sin escuchar nada ni nadie le dio un fuerte abrazo, Hinata a los pocos segundos le correspondió tirando lágrimas en su pecho

-Tranquila- Le susurraba al oído mientras le acariciaba el largo cabello

-Chicos vámonos de aquí hay que dejarlos solos- susurraba Kushina

-Si- susurraron todos y así quedaron solos los dos chicos

-Y-ya estoy un poco mejor… G-gracias Naruto-kun- Dijo mejor

-Vaya no sabes cómo extrañe los 3 años que me llamaras así- Dijo con una sonrisa y con un sonrojo casi invisible

Hinata por su parte no le salían las palabras solo alcanzo a darle una cálida sonrisa y murmurar un leve- Gracias

-mmm… Creo que nos dejaron solos- Dijo

-C-cierto bah Ino-chan me dijo que me llevaría a mi casa no debería de confiar tanto ya- Dijo llorando estilo anime

-Yo te llevo-Ttebayo- Dijo

-G-gracias Naruto-kun- y salieron de la casa

Naruto intentando prender el motor se dio cuenta de que Ino le había acabado la gasolina

-Hinata-chan creo que nos iremos caminando- Dijo poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza señal de nerviosismo

-Claro vamos- dijo caminando

-Y dime Naruto-kun… ¿E-eres amigo de Sakura?- Dijo bajando la mirada al nombrar a la peli-rosa

-¿Uh?... Si los mejores, antes éramos como hermanos Sasuke-Teme, Sakura-chan y Yo claro- dijo sonriendo

-Ya veo… E-es muy bonita ¿Cierto?- Dijo con la cabeza baja

Naruto al voltear a verla se fijó que estaba con la cabeza baja, La tomo del mentón y le subió la mirada-Si…Pero no más que tu-Dijo un tanto sonrojado con una gran sonrisa

Hinata al escuchar tales palabras solo pudo bajar la cabeza muy sonrojada y murmurar- Gracias me levantas el ánimo-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi mejor amiga-Dijo

Hinata se puso aún más sonrojada

-Hinata-chan tu…A-aun sientes "eso" por mí- Dijo sonrojado

Hinata al escuchar tales palabras volteo la mirada hacía la de Naruto muy sonrojada-Y-yo… N-no lo sé Naruto-kun- Dijo recordando cuando le dijo

~~~Flash Back~~~

Era una mañana muy lluviosa –Justo para mi ánimo- pensaba Hinata ya que se encontraba muy triste por la partida de su gran amor – Naruto Namikaze- Su amor imposible.

Iba a toda velocidad al aeropuerto en su nuevo coche –Regalo de 18 años de su papá-

Al llegar solo buscaba una cabellera rubia, Cuando al fin la encontró grito- ¡NARUTO-KUN!

-¿Uh?... Hola Hinata-chan- Dijo melancólico por su partida a España a continuar con sus estudios ya que él era 1 año mayo que ella

-Tengo que decirte algo antes de que te vayas- Dijo

-Que sea rápido me tengo que ir- decía

-YOTEAMO- dijo tan rápido que Naruto solo pudo escuchar amo

-Hinata-chan-dijo en un susurro

-Señorito ya se va su vuelo- Dijo quien registraba todo

-Ves Naruto-kun tu vuelo te espera- Dijo aguantando las lágrimas pero 2 traicioneras salieron

-Hinata-chan me tengo que ir- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y echándose a correr

Hinata solo se quedó con una sonrisa y una mano en la mejilla rodándole las lagrimas

~~~Fin Del Flash Back~~~

-¿Lo recuerdas?... Yo no tuve tiempo de darte una respuesta-

-No… No quiero escuchar tal respuesta…Yo creo saberla-

-¿Enserio? Quien te dijo… Apuesto que fue Ino…- Dijo para sí mismo

- Ino no me ha dicho nada yo lo deduje todo-

-Oh entonces que dices-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Dijo pensando que la respuesta sería un "No"

-No lo sé tú dime- Cuando la respuesta correcta era un "Yo también te amo"

-Y-yo ya no siento lo mismo- tratando de convencerse a ella misma, pensaba que si decía otra cosa se acabaría lastimando

-Ah yo…Yo solo pensaba que todavía te gustaba solo un poco- Entristecido por tal respuesta

-No yo te olvide…-

-Uh te entiendo…Lo que pasa es que yo…-

-Aquí es mi casa Adiós y Gracias- Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-De nada- Entristecido tomo camino a su casa

-¿Por qué mi Hina-chan? Yo te amo- Pensaba triste sin querer una pequeña lagrima escapo pero rápidamente se la limpio


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto TT 3 TT mi sensei XD Empecemos

**Capítulo 2: La invitación **

A la mañana siguiente en la casa Hyuga cierta chica peli-azul se levantaba de su cama con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas señal de que había llorado.

Pesadamente camina hacía el baño para darse una buena ducha, se le despejaría la mente después de llorar hasta largas horas de la noche, ella pensaba en ¿Por qué Naruto le quería recordar el doloroso hecho de que él no la amaba? ¿Por qué no tenía buena suerte en elegir a los hombres?

-Hinata nee-chan un chico rubio te busca- Dijo Hanabi la menor de la casa

-¿Uh? Dile que pase y me espere, en un momento bajo- sorprendida pasa a su cuarto- Naruto-kun para que me buscara- pensó

Hinata rápidamente se puso una blusa blanca con bordados dorados, unos jeans y sus converse, Bajo rápidamente para confirmar que Naruto la esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-H-hola Naruto-kun ¿Q-que pasa?- Pregunto un poco ruborizada

-Hola Hinata-chan….Yo venía a pedirte…Bueno…Si tú querías…etto….-Decía más nervioso de lo usual

-Me encantaría Naruto-kun-

-¿Uh? ¡Vamos que debemos ir al cine!-

-¡S-si!- Una pequeña risita se le escapó a la peli-azul al confirmar que ese aire de niño pequeño seguía en su rubio

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan?, ¿No quieres ir?- Pregunto angustiado

-Jijijiji no, no es eso… Es solo que me alegra que ese aire de niño no se haya ido- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Jeje Creo que ese aire siempre estará en mí- Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna

-Ya lo creo ahora ¿Nos vamos?-

-Claro-

-Hinata nee-chan, Cuídate y tu pedazo de porquería cuida a mi hermana y no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima- Dijo esta vez Hanabi

-¡Hanabi one-chan así no se trata a los invitados no…!-

-La cuidare con mi propia vida pero lo de ponerle ningún dedo encima no te lo prometo- y le guiño un ojo

-¡Bien váyanse antes de que me enoje!-

Y así partieron rumbo al cine en el cual Naruto arranco más de un suspiro y varios números de teléfono

-Hinata-chan te molesta si te agarro la mano para que dejen de hostigar-Le dijo al oído

-Mmm… No hay problema-

Al momento de que Naruto agarro la mano de Hinata más de una chica se molestó, Si las miradas mataran ella ya estuviera mil metros bajo tierra

-Vaya, vaya Naruto sabía que eras rápido pero no tanto- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas a la cual ellos descubrieron en seguida

-Ino-chan ¿Q-que haces aquí?- Pregunto

-¡HINATA HYUGA ME EXPLICARAS PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES!- Dijo simulando molestia

-Ino- Dijo serio- No hagas alboroto ya te explica luego

-Está bien que Sai-kun me acompaña ¡Adiós chicos y no olviden los anticonceptivos!-Se despidió

-¡INO!- Dijeron para luego mirarse y ponerse más rojos de lo habitual

-Jeje mi hermana traviesa ¿N-nos vamos?-

-S…S-SI-

Al entrar a la sala se sentaron en los últimos de los asientos

-Na-Naruto-kun… Etto… Tu… Tu mano…. ¿Me sueltas? –

-Etto… Si perdón es que son tan suaves- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-G-gra…Gracias-

Y callados pasaron el resto de la película con breves reojos y uno que otro sonrojo por parte de ambos

-Estuvo buena la película- Dijo riendo

-Si-Dijo con una sonrisa para quedársele mirando con unos ojos de ternura

-¿P-pasa algo?-

-N-no es solo que te vez bien-

-Etto…Gracias t-tú también-

Ambos fueron acercando cada vez más sus caras a punto de darse un beso

-YA CASENSE- Dijo Ino sorprendiendo a ambos

-I-INO-CHAN- Dijo toda roja

Naruto solo le envió una mirada molesta

-Está bien hermanito me voy tranquilo-

-Hinata-chan que te parece ir por un helado-

-C-claro Naruto-kun-

Caminaron hasta una heladería que quedaba cerca del cine

-De que quieres tu helado Hinata-chan-

-Ah yo lo quiero de…-

-¡No! Ya sé de chocolate-

-¡Adivinaste!-

-Si te conozco bien-

-Hay que bonita pareja hacen- Dijo la muchacha que los atendía

-Jeje señorita ella y yo no somos… Pareja-

-¡Pero si vienen de la mano!- Decía señalando las manos de ellos entrelazadas

Ambos siguieron con la mirada hasta llegar a sus manos las cuales separaron al instante

-Perdón- Dijeron al unísono

-Enserio deberían ser novios… Tengan sus helados ya están-

-Pero esto es una banana Split-

-Son para los novios así que muchachitos no repelen y cómanselo

-P-pero-Dijo Naruto

-Ningún pero a comer que va por cuenta de la casa-

-Vamos Naruto-kun hay que comerlo… Es gratis- Esto último lo dijo con una risita

Naruto solo suspiro- Está bien… Gracias-

-De nada parejita-

-Jeje es muy agradable esa chica-Dijo Hinata

-Si pero no comprende que es no-

-Jajaja déjala-

-¡Te pones de lado de ella!-

-Creo que si-

-Entonces quieres que seamos novios- Le dijo al oído

-N-Naruto-kun…-

-Bah… Está bien Hinata-chan-

-V-voy al tocador Naruto-kun, ahora vuelvo- Dijo con una sonrisa falsa, La cual Naruto no notó

-Claro Hinata-chan-Dijo

Hinata llego al baño con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡¿Por qué?! Me haces todo tan difícil Naruto… No me puedo olvidar de ti- Pensó llorando

5 Minutos después Naruto veía que Hinata no aparecía y fue a buscarla, Toco la puerta pero nadie abrió, así que entro al escuchar unos sollozos y más fue su sorpresa al ver a Hinata sentada en el suelo cubriendo su cara con las piernas

-¡Hinata-chan!-Dijo arrodillándose para estar a la altura de ella- ¿Qué pasa por qué lloras?-

-…- Hinata no podía hablar se sentía mal muy mal

Naruto al ver que no contestaba simplemente la abrazo, Sintiendo que el corazón se le destrozaba por verse tan impotente de no poder hacer nada

-Hinata-chan vamos a tu casa hay te hago un té seguro que te calmas- Le dijo al oído

Ella ya no quería verlo lo único que quería era llegar a su casa darse un baño y recostarse a llorar

Naruto la ayudo a pararse y la llevo hasta su auto, 10 minutos más ya estaban en la casa de Naruto

-¿Por…Por qué me trajiste aquí?-

-No puedo dejarte así a tu casa aparte ya hace frio y tu casa queda un poco más lejos e Ino le acabo la gasolina al coche, Aparte aquí Mamá tiene té-

-E-está bien-

-…Ya puse el agua en unos minutos más esta…Me dirás ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Yo…Yo no puedo…Decirte-

-Si es por el Teme de Sasuke te juro que ahora mismo voy y…-

-¡No! El no tuvo nada que ver-

-Entonces que es ¿Hice algo que te molestara? porque yo…-

-¡Es por ti!-

-Por… ¿Por mí? ... ¿Qué hice mal Hinata-chan?-

-Nada yo soy la culpable-

-¿De qué?, ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Tu…Tu… todavía… TODAVÍA TE AMO- Dijo soltando lágrimas apoyando su cabeza en las piernas-Creo que me tengo que ir- Y antes de que se fuera alguien le tomó la muñeca

-No te vayas… No ahora…No pasara lo mismo que hace 3 años- De repente la toma del rostro y le da un suave y tierno beso, Hinata al principio no sabía que hacer pero poco a poco fue tomándole el paso, Cuando sus pulmones ya reclamaban aire se separaron, Los 2 muy sonrojados, pero Naruto no quería que acabara hay, Quería más, la volvió a besar ahora con más pasión pero ternura a la vez, Fue bajando sus manos hasta la cintura de ella metiendo la mano por debajo de su blusa cuando de repente escuchan una puerta abriéndose, Rápidamente se acomodan sus ropas y se separan lo suficiente

-Yo iré por el agua del té Hinata-chan- Dijo muy sonrojado

-S…S-si N-Naruto-kun- Más sonrojada de lo común

-¡HOLA HINATA-CHAN!- Dijo Kushina

-Hola Kushina-san- Dijo bajando el rostro para que no vieran lo sonrojada que estaba cosa que fue inútil ya que se veía a simple vista

-Hola nuera- Dijo Minato haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara aún más

-¡PAPA TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO DEJEN A HINATA-CHAN!- Dijo Naruto desde la cocina

-Kushina-San, Minato-san ¿No les importa si voy a la cocina por mi té?-

-No claro que no anda corre- Dijo Minato- ¡Adiós Nuera!-

-Creo que ya la tenemos- Dijo Kushina

-Jajaja Si, Imagínate la cara de Hiashi cuando lo sepa- Y empezó a reír a carcajadas

-Sí, Minato vamos déjalos de seguro quieren platicar, Porque no me invitas a comer-

-¡Claro vamos!- Y salieron

En la cocina 2 Jóvenes se encontraban preparando su té

-Jeje mi papá y sus ocurrencias… Umm… Pero no es mala idea ¿No crees?-Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Hinata

-Na-Na-Naruto-kun el té-

-Mmm… Vamos- Dijo fingiéndose decepcionado porque tenía un plan y no fallaría

Ya se encontraban los dos en la sala sentados en el mismo sillón

-Hinata-chan que tal si acabamos lo que empezamos- Le dijo en una voz sensual al oído

-Na-Na-Naruto-kun…Etto…-Pero no pudo terminar ya que Naruto la callo con un apasionado beso, Posicionando sus manos en las caderas subiendo hasta meterse bajo la blusa de esta cuando pensaron que por fin iba a haber algo escucharon una puerta abrirse, se separaron Naruto Muy enojado ¡ERA LA 2 VEZ! Y Hinata muy avergonzada

-Hola Hinata-chan que estaban….- No pudo terminar al ver la mirada de Naruto, le dio un escalofrió- C-Creo que me voy

-¡NO QUEDATE!- Dijo sarcástico y vio a Ino partir- Ahora si ¡No me digas que tú te tienes que ir porque si es así te secuestro!- Dijo un poco molesto

-No, yo no me voy a ir ahora- Le dijo con una mirada picara

-Entonces ¡Todavía terminamos!- Dijo corriendo con ella a su habitación

-Na-Naruto-kun espera…No…Kyaa…Espera está caliente...-

-Pero es rápido Hinata-chan-

-Pero quema-

-Aguántate, Yo quiero-

-Pe-pero aun no, No es bueno… ¡KYA!... Na-Naruto-kun espera-

-YA TOMATE ESE MALDITO TÉ DE UNA BUENA VEZ PORQUE YO QUIERO-

-E- está bien-

**jajaja ¿Qué pensó su mente cochambrosa? Digo de una buena vez no me sale el Lemon XD. Y no pienso hacer XD **

**Ustedes se preguntaran es el final NO, falta el epilogo y espero seguir haciendo, Nos luego ¡Adiós!**


	3. Chapter 3: Final

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto –Mi sensei- XD

**Epilogo**

**10 Años Después**

-¡Papá, papá rápido la tía Hanabi ya está lejos!- Dijo una niña blanquecina ojos azules, peli-negra con mechones dorados, De unos 8 años

-¡Ya voy keyshi!, No tengo 21 años ya- Dijo Naruto muy agotado

-¡Pero papá! ¿Dónde está keysho?, El corre más rápido, Tía Hanabi y tío Konohamaru nos ganan-

-Lo siento pero Keysho esta con mamá-

-¡NO! Yo quiero a Keysho-

-¡Keyshi! Tú sabes que Keysho es tímido-

-Pero…-

-Keyshi-chan, Naruto-kun ¿Ya se agotaron?- Dijo Hinata

-Hola amor- Mientras decía eso se acercó a Hinata

-H-hola Naruto-kun…Etto… ¿Quieren algo de tomar?-

El rubio al escuchar a Hinata se carcajeo, ella nunca cambiaría

-D-de que te ríes-

-Es que…Es que tú… Tu nunca cambiaras- Dijo secándose las lágrimas que salían de la risa

-JA Miren q-quien lo dice Naruto hiperactivo-

-¿Ah sí? Pero aun así me quieres- Dijo tomándola de la cintura

-Jiji no, yo no te quiero-

-¿Eh y-ya no?- Entristeció por escuchar eso de las palabras de su amada

-No, Yo te amo-

-¿ENSERIO?- Dijo emocionado

-Jiji, SI-Ttebayo-

-HEY esa es mi frase-

-Recuerda que lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es tuyo, o eso prometiste-

-S-si l-lo recuerdo-

-N-NARUTO-KUN-

-JAJAJA Te vez lindísima cuando te enojas- Dijo dándole un beso

-¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ! ¡QUE HASCO!- Gritaron ambos niños

-¿Y Hanabi one-chan?-

-Se quedó besuqueándose con tío Konohamaru- Dijo Keyshi

-¿Qué no se pueden esperar a la boda?-Dijo Naruto

-Naruto-kun no hay que decir eso a los niños-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, Keysho-kun que te pasa hoy casi no has hablado ¿Qué pasa?-

-E-es que t-tengo algo que decirles-

-¿Q-que es?, ¿Pasa algo malo?-

-E-es que…Tengo novia- Musito

-N-no te escuche Keysho-kun-

-T-tengo…TENGONOVIA-

-¿QUÉ?-Gritaron al unísono Naruto y Hinata

-KEYSHO TIENE NOVIA, KEYSHO TIENE NOVIA-

-¿Y q-quién es hijo?-

-Deila-

-¿Quiénes son sus papás?-

-La señora Sakura y el señor Sasuke-

-Sasuke-kun y sakura- Musito

Naruto al ver cual afectada estaba decidió actuar rápido-¡NO! No serás novio de esa chi-

-Está bien hijo, Puedes ser novio de ella-

-¡Pero Hinata-chan!-

-NO, NO, NO Naruto-kun no seas egoísta-

-PERO HINATA-CHAN-

-NO, niños vayan a jugar-

-SI-

-Naruto-kun no seas así tú también te enamoraste-

-Pero es hija de Sasuke y Sakura-

-¿Y qué importa?-

-P-pero…-

-Está bien te daré tu recompensa a la noche- Le susurró al oído

-Está bien- A pesar de que su Hinata era muy buena no lo dejaba meterse en la vida amorosa de sus hijos aun recordaba el día en que a su hija les dijo que era novia de sheiko el hijo de Shikamaru y Temari

~~~Flash Back~~~

Era un día soleado, la tarde perfecta para decirles, pensaba keyshi

-M-mamá, Papá, P-podemos hablar-

-Oh no ahora que hiciste-

-Q-que pasó ahora Keyshi-chan-

Era MUY conocido que cuando pasaba algo Keyshi tartamudeaba todo lo aprendieron cuando quebró el jarrón de su abuelo Hiashi, Pero esa es otra historia ahora tenía algo más importante

-Es solo q-que quería decirles que te-tengo… TENGO NOVIO, Fuerte y claro odio cuando no dicen las-

-QUE TIENES QUE- Dijo Naruto

-Novio papá-

-Está bien hija-

-Hina-chan-

-Déjala, tú no puedes opinar Jijijiji-

-Pero solo tiene 7 años, 7 AÑOS SABES CUANTOS SON 7 AÑOS MUY CORTA EDAD

-No puedes opinar, Pero si quieres opinar nada de recompensas por 1 AÑO NARUTO-

-P-pero, no se puede SOY SU PAPÁ, No se vale-

-Sí, sí se puede ahora, Shikamaru y Temari-san ya lo saben ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, Sheiko-kun se lo dijo ayer-

-Está bien ahora ya son novios-

-Hina-chan habrá recompensa hoy- Dijo en tono infantil, tomándola de la cintura y frotando su cara en su hombro

-Na-Naruto-kun…Etto… ¿Si?-

-Genial, Entonces un rojo estaría bien, Si, amor ¿Qué talla eres?-

-¿Uh? Soy talla 5 ¿P-por qué Naruto-kun?-

-No es solo que quiero darte una sorpresa- Puso cara de pervertido al imaginarse a su Hinata con tremenda miniatura-Un rojo estaría bien, O de leopardo- Musitaba cosas que Hinata no llegaba a entender, Pero la noche seria Laaargaa MUY larga

-A veces me pregunto ¿Qué hizo en las clases con Jiraiya-san?- Pensó Hinata

-Entonces te veo más tarde-

~~~Fin Del Flash Back~~~

Antes de que se diera cuenta tenía un hilillo de sangre bajando por su nariz, Su Hinata solo le mostraba ese majestuoso cuerpo a Él

-Naruto-kun estás bien-

-Etto… Hina-chan…H-hoy abra re-recompensa ¿Cierto?-

-Emm… Naruto-kun…Si tú quieres…Pero…Etto…-

-FIESTA, FIESTA, TE AMO HINA-CHAN- S i él ya la amaba, ahora la amaba MUCHO más, El ahora frotaba su mejilla en el pecho de ella

-¡Naruto-kun!- Dijo roja

-Etto…Esta bien- Dijo sonrojado

-Jijijiji a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué tengo un marido tan pervertido?- Dijo sonrojada

-¡No es mi culpa!, Es de mi abuelo el pervertido, Él era el que me ponía a espiar a las chicas- Decía fingiendo molestia

-E-¡ESPIABAS A LAS CHICAS!- Grito molesta

-H-Hina-chan desde que me case ya no lo hago-

-Y dices que lo hacías cuando éramos novios- Ahora Hinata tenía una cara visiblemente enojada pareciera que estaba poseída

-Hina-chan, Amorcito, Yo…Etto- Pero no pudo terminar debido a un fuerte golpe que conocía desde hace mucho- ¡TSUNADE-OBA-CHAN!- Dijo sin voltearla a ver

-QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ- Dijo más furiosa

-P-pero 2 contra 1 no se vale- Dijo mientras apuntaba a la su abuela Tsunade y su esposa Hinata, Que tenían una cara que nadie quería ver

-Ahora si Naruto-kun como esta eso de que espiabas a las chicas-

-Si Naruto como esta eso- Dijo Tsunade tronándose los dedos al mismo tiempo que Hinata

-Esto… ¡KEYSHI, KEYSHO, AYUDA!- Grito

-Si papá haya vamos…En que te ayu… T-Tsunade, Bisabuelita, Linda- Dijo Keyshi sonriendo nerviosamente

-H-hola Bisabuelita ¿C-como esta?- Dijo más natural

-Bien Keyshi-kun ¡Y tú!- Apuntó a Keyshi- Si no dejas a tu papá te hare lo mismo que a él

-S-si B-bis-bisabuelita, Vamos Keysho t-tienen cosas que arreglar-

-S-si A-adiós Bisabuelita-

-¡ADIÓS NIÑOS!- Dijo con una sonrisa- Ahora ¡TÚ!, ¿Sabes que te pasara?- Dijo con una sonrisa malvada

-Ahora no hay nadie que te salve NA-RU-TO-KUN- Dijo también con una sonrisa malvada

-Etto…Hina-chan, Amor, No te pongas mal, Es culpa del Viejo pervertido- Dijo aterrado, Su esposa podía ser alguien amable y cariñosa, Pero cuando se molestaba nadie la quería ver

-Déjelo Tsunade-san, El no tendrá recompensas- Esta vez sí que iría lejos

-¡No amorcito, Perdón!- Estaba más dramático de lo normal, Su recompensas se le irían, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-¡N-No!, A-Adiós-

-¡Me encargo de los niños y te vas a el spa!- Era lo único que le quedaba, Cuidar a sus pequeños monstruitos, Pero había dado en el clavo, Hinata había parado inmediatamente- Al igual que Tsunade-Oba-chan

-Está bien- Ahora Hinata le mostraba su hermosa sonrisa haciendo que el sonriera de vuelta como bobo- Ahora ven aquí- Naruto camino lentamente hasta Hinata pensando lo peor, Pero de repente lo sorprendió con un beso, Al principio estaba confundido pero lentamente cedió.

La levanto dando vueltas con ella, Con una enorme sonrisa, Su Hinata nunca le guardaría ni un poquito de rencor, Ni por el más mínimo detalle, Ambos sonreían, Ambos se sentían realmente afortunados de tenerse, Naruto en su casa ponía la diversión y los hacía reír, Y Hinata mantenía a todos unidos y mantenía a su rubio quieto, Eran la pareja perfecta, Si Naruto se sentía deprimido ella le daba fuerzas y si ella se sentía débil él la volvía fuerte, Se equilibraban mutuamente

-Te amo mi Hina-chan-

-Yo también te amo Naru-kun- Dijeron para después besarse

-Me siento feliz…Por tener a la mejor esposa-Dijo entre besos, Ahora daba pequeños besos en toda su cara

-Jiji y yo por tener el mejor esposo-

Claro tuvieron y tendrían altibajos como toda familia pero los resolverían juntos, Con cariño y sobre todo…Amor

-Keysho-Kun, Mira haya, Creo que se volvieron a reconciliar, ¡Me molesta!- Dijo un tanto enojada

-¿P-por qué? ¿A-acaso ya no quieres que se reconcilien?- Nunca entendería a su hermana

-S-sí, ¡Para que se molestan si vuelven de nuevo!-

-No lo sé, A decir verdad, Nunca entenderé a los a-adultos, ¡Nadie los entiende!-

-¡Cierto hermano!... ¡Hey tú, El de la gorra, si no dejas nuestra pelota no respondo!-

Un hombre de cabellos azabaches quería quitarles su pelota, ¡No!, Ni loca lo dejaría era ¡SU! Pelota

El hombre no mostraba su cara solo se veían sus labios que estaban de lado

-Keysho-kun, Keyshi-kun ¿Qué sucede?-

-Sucede que este… "Señor" me quiere quitar MI pelota-

-S-señor podría…- Se quedó sin habla al ver de quien se trataba

-Hmp, Así es como trata tu pequeña al suegro de su hermano- El hombre era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha su Ex

-S-Sasuke- Era lo único que podría salir de su boca, Estaba sorprendida pero aparentaba estar tranquila

-Hinata- Dijo seco

-Me alegro que te hayas tenido una hija con Sakura-san- Mostraba una hermosa sonrisa, En verdad que se alegraba, Cosa que a Sasuke sorprendió- S-sin resentimientos ¿Cierto?-

-Está bien- Mostro una pequeña sonrisa, No se arrepentía de estar con Sakura, Pero sin duda había perdido una gran persona, Pero simplemente no la amaba tanto como para ser algo tan serio como para llegar al matrimonio

Hinata caminó en pequeños y lentos pasos hasta sasuke- ¿M-me la podrías dar?- Se refería a la pelota, Sasuke se la dio sin reprochar

-Perdón es que también tenemos una igual-

-Está bien, No pasa nada, Pero ¿Dónde está mi nuera? La quiero ver-

-Hay está con Sakura te la mostrare, Trae a Keysho, Le agradara verlo-

Keysho camino junto a ellos sin reprochar, Solo que agarraba la mano de su mamá, Tenia celos ese hombre hablaba con mucha soltura con su mamá

-¡Keysho-Kun!- Chillo una hermosa niña de cabellos azabaches y ojos verdes, Una perfecta combinación, Abrazo a Keysho y él le devolvió el abrazo

Sasuke tocio sarcásticamente- Cof, Cof, Aquí estamos, Cof, Cof-

Pero al parecer no les importo, Se habían ido de la mano a jugar

-¡Hina-chan! Y ¿Sasuke-Teme?-

-Naruto-Dobe- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Hola Naruto y ¿Hinata cierto?- Dijo con una sonrisa

-S-Si Sakura-san, Un gusto-

-Hola Sakura ¿Qué hacen por acá? ¿Se mudaron?-

-Si naruto, Creo que seremos vecinos-

-Genial- Dijo emocionado, Tener a su mejor amigo a su lado era bueno

-S-si me temo que nos tenemos que ir, Pero ya nos veremos pronto- Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿A dónde nos vamos Hina-chan?-

-Naruto… ¿Se te olvido?-

-¿Qué?-

Hinata le pego un coscorrón- La cita con el ginecólogo- Dijo enojada, Como era posible que se olvidara de que había posibilidades de tener un 3er bebe

-Cierto, Los dejo chicos-

-Adiós- Dijeron al Unísono uno más emocionado que el otro

-Me tengo que ir Deila-chan te veo luego- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y Salió corriendo

-A-Adiós- Dijo con una mano en la mejilla

En el Ginecólogo

-Entonces ¿Hay un 3er bebe?- Dijo Naruto cansado de tanto parloteo

-Sí, En efecto, Hay un 3er bebe-

Naruto al escuchar eso se le formo una enorme sonrisa- Hina-chan- La aludida volteo, Pero se llevó la sorpresa que la beso, Apasionado pero tierno- Gracias- Dijo poniendo sus frentes juntas

Hinata solo sonrío- Gracias a ti, Por hacerme cada vez más feliz-

El ginecólogo sonrío, Parejas como ellos eran pocas

Naruto y Hinata se amarían cada vez más, Serian felices junto a sus hijos y amigos.

**Se puede hacer mucho con el odio, pero más aún con el amor.**

**William Shakespeare**

Me gustó el final, No sé a ustedes

Me siento satisfecha y si así es creo que ustedes también :D

A responder :D

Nikko Hyuga: ¡Gracias!, Perdón por no responderte antes pero sí, Es verdad pero el amor entre ellos dos será aún más grande ;D

Vero: Gracias, Y ¡Por supuesto!, Claro que la hare ya tengo muchas ideas :D


End file.
